Married
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: 7 tahun telah berlalu, setelah sang K yaitu Song Sam Dong telah menjadi superstar yang begitu terkenal. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul karena sangat merindukan Ibu dan Sahabat-sahabatnya terutama pada Go Hyemi. Akankah ia disambut baik saat sampai di Seoul?/DLDR! RnR please.


**Title: **Married

**Pair: **Song Sam Dong x Go Hyemi

**Genre: ** Romance & Friendship

**Rate: **T

**Tv Shows: **Dreamhigh

**Disclaimer: **Bae Yoon Jong & Park Jin Young

**Summary: **7 tahun telah berlalu, setelah sang K yaitu Song Sam Dong telah menjadi superstar yang begitu terkenal. Kali ini dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul karena sangat merindukan Ibu dan Sahabat-sahabatnya terutama pada Go Hyemi. Akankah ia disambut baik saat sampai di Seoul?/DLDR! RnR please.

**WARNING: **Typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, dll. xD

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

* * *

7 tahun telah berlalu, sang superstar yang terpilih pergi ke Amerika itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya di Korea. Dia begitu merindukan sang Ibu dan sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Go Hyemi. Sampai sekarang, gantungan Hp yang diberikan pada Hyemi dulu masih disimpannya dan dijaganya dengan baik tanpa ada lecet sedikit pun.

Sekarang dia sudah sangat berbeda, dia sudah menjadi orang yang sukses dan bisa membuat Ibunya menjadi bangga padanya. Dia tengah berada didalam pesawat yang akan menuju ke Seoul sebelumnya asisten Song Sam Dong telah menghubungi Ma Doo Shik untuk menjemput mereka dibandara dan tentu saja para sahabat Sam Dong langsung bergegas menuju ke bandara.

Sam Dong menolehkan kepalanya kearah asistennya,"Apa kita masih lama lagi untuk sampai di Seoul?" tanya pria itu, masih terlihat seperti seorang kampungan walaupun sudah sering pergi dengan pesawat untuk _show_.

Asisten Sam Dong pun melihat kearah jam tangannya,"Sekitar 30 menit lagi kita akan sampai." jawabnya.

Sam Dong pun mengangguk, dia pun membuka tangannya yang mengepal tadi. Yang tadinya menggenggam erat gantungan hp yang pernah diberikan oleh Go Hyemi,'Hyemi... sekarang kau tidak akan mencemaskanku lagi, kan?' batinnya.

.

.

.

Sam Dong berjalan di bandara sambil menyeret kopernya, padahal Asistennya yang seharusnya membawa kopernya tetapi Sam Dong bersikeras untuk membawanya sendiri, dia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Pria itu tampak melihat kearah kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu, dia ingin melihat wajah itu... dia sangat merindukan wajah itu.

"Tuan Sam Dong, seharusnya kita berjalan kearah kanan. Tuan Ma Doo Shik dan teman-teman Tuan telah menunggu disana." ujar sang asisten Sam Dong yang dulunya pernah menjadi Asisten Ma Doo Shik.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Sam Dong berubah haluan, dia pun berlari kearah kanan.

"Tuan, tunggu saya!" Asisten Sam Dong ketinggalan cukup jauh karena lari Sam Dong begitu cepat membuatnya kelelahan karena mengejar Tuan-nya itu.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di tempat para sahabat bahkan Ibu Sam Dong yang telah menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Dia tersenyum dan air matanya pun mengalir, dia pun berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang telah menunggu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ibu... aku sangat merindukanmu." gumam Sam Dong sambil mempererat pelukannya, dia menangis dengan deras karena sudah 7 tahun tidak bertemu dengan Ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Sam Dong... Ibu senang kau kembali." Song Nam Boon, ibu Sam Dong membalas pelukannya dan menangis.

Sahabat-sahabat Sam Dong yaitu Go Hyemi, Yoon Baek Hee, Jin Gook, Kim Pil Sook dan Jason tersenyum tipis melihat _moment _antara Ibu dan Anak itu, mereka sangat terharu melihatnya.

Lalu, Sam Dong dan Ibunya pun melepaskan pelukan. Song Nam Boon pun mengacak-acak rambut Sam Dong, pria itu tersenyum sampai nampak giginya yang putih bersih,"Sam Dong... kapan kau akan menikah dengan Hyemi?" tanya Ibu Sam Dong dengan nada yang pelan.

"I-Ibu, aku belum tahu," jawab Sam Dong gugup. Sam Dong pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang lain, dia menatap Hyemi untuk pandangan pertamanya. Lalu, tersenyum kepada semua."Hei, kalian semua... apa kabar?" tanya Sam Dong.

Jin Gook tersenyum kecil,"Heh! Aku kira kau sudah melupakan kami karena sibuk dengan _show_mu, ternyata tidak ya," dia pun menghampiri Sam Dong dan memukul pundaknya,"apa disana kau juga suka memakai celana dalam orang?" tanya Jin Gook.

"Hei! Apa kau ini, tentu saja tidak!" bantah Sam Dong, dia masih bodoh seperti dulu ternyata.

Sahabat Sam Dong pun tertawa melihat keduanya itu.

XXX

Kini Song Sam Dong dan sahabat-sahabatnya tengah makan bersama di sebuah restoran di Seoul, mereka bercanda bersama dan tertawa. Go Hyemi tidak ikut tertawa, dia hanya diam daritadi seperti tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sam Dong pun menoleh kearah Hyemi dan terdiam melongo sama seperti dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyemi.

"Hei, Sam Dong. Apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Jason yang duduk disamping Kim Pil Sook, keduanya terlihat sangat mesra dapat dilihat dari Pil Sook yang menggandeng lengan Jason.

Sam Dong masih menatap Hyemi tak bergeming dari posenya itu, Hyemi menoleh kearah Sam Dong,"Song Sam Dong, apa kau tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jason?" tanya gadis itu.

Sam Dong pun terlihat bingung,"Ummm, bukan." dia masih menatap Hyemi.

Mereka semua menatap satu sama lain terutama Yoon Baek Hee, Pil Sook dan Jason yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang pendengaran Sam Dong yang rusak,"Ada apa dengan Sam Dong?" tanya Jason.

"Dia tidak kenapa-napa," Hyemi pun berdiri dan menarik Sam Dong keluar dari restoran. Dia mencari tempat yang tidak dilalui orang banyak karena akan berbahaya kalau ada _fans _yang memergoki mereka.

"Hyemi, kenapa menarikku kesini?" tanya Sam Dong.

"Kau mendengarku sekarang kan?" Sam Dong mengangguk, kini pendengarannya telah kembali. Hyemi pun tersenyum,"apa saat kau _show _terjadi hal seperti ini?" tanya Hyemi.

"Ya... sempat terjadi tapi panggung selalu menjawab dengan baik." jawab Sam Dong.

Hyemi pun bernafas lega,"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku memang tidak perlu mencemaskanmu lagi." ujar Hyemi, dia pun segera berjalan meninggalkan Sam Dong tetapi pria itu langsung menarik lengan Hyemi dan keduanya pun saling berpapasan membuat jantung keduanya berdegup begitu cepat. Hyemi yang tidak tahan menatap mata Sam Dong dengan lama dia langsung mendorong pria itu untuk menjauh, dia pun membalikkan badan dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hyemi, bukanklah aku bersikeras untuk membuatmu tidak mencemaskanku lagi dan keputusanku untuk pergi ke Amerika 7 tahun lalu itu karena kau. Aku melakukan semuanya karena kau, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau adalah musikku dan kalau tidak kau itu artinya tidak ada musik." ujar Sam Dong.

Hyemi pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Sam Dong,"Aku akan berkencan denganmu tetapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Hyemi.

"Mereka pasti mengerti." Sam Dong pun segera menarik tangan Hyemi dan mengajaknya ke tempat lain.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"Hei, Jin Gook apa kau tau ada apa dengan Sam Dong?" tanya Jason masih penasaran.

"Iya, ada apa dengan Sam Dong? Dia terlihat aneh tadi." tambah Pil Sook.

Jin Gook terdiam sejenak, dia ingat perkataan Go Hyemi bahwa untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang ini,"...Sam Dong memang suka begitu jika sudah menatap Hyemi. Sampai lupa pada dunia ini." dusta Jin Gook walau kata-katanya benar 70%.

Jason dan Pil Sook pun membentuk "o" pada mulut mereka,"Sam Dong ternyata romantis ya." ucap Pil Sook.

Jason terlihat iri,"Lebih romantis Sam Dong-kah daripada aku? Suamimu?" tanya Jason.

"Tentu saja, Jason lebih romantis." Pil Sook pun mencubit kecil lengan Jason.

"Ah! Pil Sook, kau ini nakal sekali." ringisnya. Pil Sook hanya tertawa kecil dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jason, mengejek pria itu. Keduanya masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil walaupun sudah menikah.

Yoon Baek Hee pun menoleh kearah Jin Gook,"Apa kau tau pergi kemana Hyemi dan Song Sam Dong itu?" tanyanya pada Jin Gook yang masih terdiam memikirkan tentang Sam Dong.

Jin Gook pun menoleh kearah Baek Hee,"Mereka mungkin tengah mengurus permasalahan mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara tentang kandunganmu?" usul Jin Gook.

Baek Hee pun tersenyum malu,"Baiklah." dia pun memeluk lengan Jin Gook.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sam Dong dan Hyemi tengah berjalan di trotoar dan tidak tahu akan kemana, keduanya terlihat bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan dan akhirnya Sam Dong pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Go Hyemi.

"Hyemi," gadis itu menoleh kearahnya."Bagaimana _show_mu? Sudah berapa kali kau manggung?" tanya Sam Dong.

"Kenapa kau bertanya yang tidak penting..." gumam Hyemi.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sam Dong.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak ingat sudah manggung berapa kali, hehe." Hyemi memukul kepalanya karena lupa.

Sam Dong pun mendekatinya,"Kau begitu manis kalau tersenyum begitu." puji Sam Dong.

Hyemi pun berhenti berjalan, dia pun membalikkan badannya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Sam Dong,"7 tahun tidak bertemu pasti bisa membuat perasaan seseorang teralih dan kini aku bertanya seperti yang ditanya Jason tadi, apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Hyemi yang tampak serius.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tau sendiri kan, kalau sejak pertama melihatmu aku sudah menyukaimu." jawab Sam Dong dengan perasaan malu.

"Jadi kau belum menikah dengan siapa-siapa?" tanya Hyemi.

Sam Dong memegang kedua tangan Hyemi dan menatap matanya untuk membuat gadis itu yakin,"Apa mata ini tampak berbohong? Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu dan Ibu dan aku juga berkeinginan untuk menikah denganmu. Jangan takut Hyemi, aku akan menikahimi secepatnya jika ingin." ujar Sam Dong. Hyemi dengan cepat melepaskan tangan Sam Dong dan menunduk, dia merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Jin Gook dan Baek Hee telah menikah dan sekarang Baek Hee tengah mengandung. Jason dan Kim Pil Sook juga sudah menikah tetapi belum ada tanda kehamilan dari Pil Sook." ujar Hyemi. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia mengucapkan tentang itu pada Sam Dong membuat pria itu merasa aneh dan berpikir bahwa Hyemi juga ingin menikah.

"Lalu... kau ingin menikah juga, Go Hyemi?" tanya Sam Dong.

"...Ya, aku juga ingin. Aku menunggumu selama 7 tahun untuk _moment _ini." jawab Hyemi.

"Aku pikir dulu kau menyukai Jin Gook tetapi perkataanku benar, kau tergila-gila padaku." jelas Sam Dong pria itu tersenyum, dia benar-benar beruntung dan keberuntungannya ada didepan matanya sekarang.

"I-Iya." balas Hyemi gugup. Dia pun melihat kearah Sam Dong, pria itu masih tersenyum membuatnya kembali menoleh kearah lain.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Guru Kang? Apa dia sudah menikah?" tanya Sam Dong.

"Hm, ya... dia telah menikah dengan Guru Shi dan memiliki 3 anak." jawab Hyemi.

Sam Dong pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah gantungan hp yang diberikan oleh Hyemi dulu. Dia berjongkok didepan Hyemi dan menjadikan gantungan hp itu seperti cincin yang biasanya diserahkan oleh pria yang ingin melamar seorang gadis,"Go Hyemi... aku Song Sam Dong ingin melamarmu dengan ini."

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini, ingin melamar dengan gantungan hp. Bukankah kau sudah menjadi orang kaya? Masa melamar seorang gadis dengan gantungan hp itu dan bahkan gantungan itu adalah yang kuberikan." jelas Hyemi.

"Aku berkeliling dunia untuk mencari sesuatu yang pas untuk kuberikan jika melamarmu nanti tapi jika kubandingkan harganya tak sebanding dengan gantungan Hp ini. Ini jauh lebih berharga daripada perhiasan-perhiasan itu bahkan tak ternilai harganya." ujar Sam Dong yang masih jongkok dihadapan Hyemi.

Gadis itu, Go Hyemi, ikut jongkok dan memegang tangan Sam Dong. Dia mengkatup tangan yang memegang gantungan hp itu dan dia pun mengenggam tangan Sam Dong,"Kau tidak perlu memberikan apa-apa padaku. Aku mencintaimu, aku hanya membutuhkanmu... aku tidak butuh semua perhiasan atau apapun itu. Kau adalah musikku."

Sam Dong pun memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Hyemi dengan lembut. Lalu, melepaskan ciumannya."Kau mencuri kata-kataku lagi." ucap Sam Dong.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Hyemi.

Sam Dong pun memeluk Hyemi dan mencium keningnya,"Kau memang musikku, Go Hyemi."

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Pasangan Jin Gook dan Baek Hee juga Jason dan Pil Sook tengah menunggu Sam Dong dan Hyemi kembali kesini, mereka berempat yang ada disitu terlihat sangat bosan karena mereka telah menghabiskan makanan mereka dan hanya tersedia minuman di depan mereka sekarang ini. Jason dan Pil Sook memilih bermain layaknya anak kecil dibanding harus mati kebosanan.

"Jin Gook, aku sudah mengantuk." keluh Baek Hee yang matanya sudah ingin terpejam daritadi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Baek Hee. Sebagai sahabat kita harus menunggu mereka berdua. Mungkin saja mereka tengah berkencan."

"Kami kembali!" seru Sam Dong yang datang sambil menggenggaam erat tangan Go Hyemi. Dia terlihat sangat senang begitupun Hyemi tampak jelas pada wajah mereka yang begitu ceria.

"Kalian darimana saja? Kami lelah menunggu tau." keluh Baek Hee lagi.

"Jin Gook! Apa-apaan kau ini? Istrimu telah mengantuk tetapi kau tetap memaksa untuk tetap tinggal? Dasar bodoh." umpat Go Hyemi.

Jin Gook pun tersenyum lalu berdiri, dia membantu Baek Hee dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan,"Kalau begitu, kami berdua pulang dului ya." lalu keduanya pun berjalan pergi.

"Hei, Jin Gook! Hati-hatilah..." ucap Sam Dong.

Hyemi menatap kedua pasangan suami-istri yang masih enak bermain,"Kalian berdua tidak pulang?" tanya Hyemi.

Jason dan Pil Sook pun menoleh,"Tidak. Kami masih ingin mengobrol dengan kalian... Hoaahmm." Pil Sook menguap dan menggeleng pelan.

"Dia suka memaksakan diri. Baiklah, kalau begitu kami juga pulang." ucap Jason.

Hyemi dan Sam Dong pun tersenyum dan saling menatap penuh arti,"Hei, Jason. Tunggu beberapa hari lagi dan kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu di rumahmu." ujar Sam Dong dengan bahasa kampungnya yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jason.

"Kami akan secepatnya menyusul kalian. Nah, Istrimu sudah kelelahan pulanglah sana." perintah Hyemi.

"Menyusul? Menikah? Wah... kami tunggu ya. Kami pulang dulu, dahh..." Jason pun menuntun Pil Sook berjalan. Keduanya terlihat seperti orang mabuk walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Sam Dong dan Hyemi pun tersenyum bersama-sama,"Apa aku harus memberitahu, Ibuku?" tanya Sam Dong.

"Lebih baik kita buat mereka merasa terkejut saja. Aku sudah lama tidak membuat orang terkejut." seringai Hyemi.

"Hyemi...," panggil Sam Dong.

"Apa?" sahut Hyemi.

"Bernyanyilah untukku, aku sangat merindukan suaramu." pinta Sam Dong.

"Baiklah." Hyemi pun berdeham dan memulai untuk bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat khusus untuk Song Sam Dong.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._  
_ It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_ I'm awake in the infinite cold._  
_ But you sing to me over and over and over again._  
_ So, I lay my head back down._  
_ And I lift my hands and pray_  
_ To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_ I know now you're my only hope._  
_ Sing to me the song of the stars._  
_ Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._  
_ When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_ Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._  
_ So I lay my head back down._  
_ And I lift my hands and pray_  
_ To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_ I know now, you're my only hope._  
_ I give you my destiny._  
_ I'm giving you all of me._  
_ I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_  
_ At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._  
_ So I lay my head back down._  
_ And I lift my hands and pray_  
_ To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_  
_ I pray, to be only_ _yours_  
I_ know now you're my only hope._  
_ hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh. _

"Suaramu sangat bagus seperti biasa dan itu lagu yangg pernah kau nyanyikan saat kau buang air kan?" tanya Sam Dong. Hyemi pun merasa kesal karena pria itu mengingatnya antara senang dan kesal yang dirasakan oleh Hyemi.

"Kau ini... bodoh!" umpat hyemi.

**THE END  
**

* * *

A/N: Fanfic pertamaku! DreamHigh dengan OTP SamDong x Hyemi _ ah~ sorry kalo misalnya kurang memuaskan. XDD tapi terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review, :) Review kalian sangat berharga buat saya, terimakasih lagi.

RnR, please?


End file.
